1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a system for analysis and geospatial visualization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wealth of knowledge is available throughout the electronic world. However, the problem now confronting both government and industry is how to most effectively take advantage of the ever accumulating information that is readily available.
The present invention attempts to address this problem through the provision of a system analyzing both dynamic and static information, and presenting the information in a geospatial data display and visualization that enables real time event discovery and recognition of societal mood and trends.